


Sins of the Mother

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, And its the good good, Berserk Shiro, Breeding, Captivity, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fight Sex, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), He fucking did that, Heavy Angst, Improper use of tech, Its not a good time honestly, Keith has a dick pouch for Omega breeding, Keith is practically a cock sleeve, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Minor Mind Break, Molestation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Shiro gets cucked BAD, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Surprise feelings, Yes Zarkon did, You know i had to add Macidus, Zarkon got two dicks, alpha shiro, its a bad day to fuck up, the disrespect honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Too bad no one asked Keith how he felt about that but then again, no one ever does.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron), Shiro/Zarkon (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 132





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Make me Bad played alot in my head so....do with that as you will.

As much as it pained him to admit it and God did he not want to. This felt like a twisted sort of **homecoming** , it was here that the old Earth bound Shiro died, his hands stained in the blood of his first kill with hundreds more to follow. His victories gave him time and that time chipped away his humanity bit by bit, oh he was a fantastic actor, he prisoners revered him like a savior, the Galra feared and were in awe of his win streak and Zarkon...his attentions were the worse of all.

He developed a _taste_ for Shiro, there was no other way to describe it...it was almost like somehow he knew what Shiro was going to become and wanted to keep him. Back then he had no idea on Voltron or even if he would ever escape to save the Holts much less himself. Zarkon would request for Shiro and it wasn’t like the man could refuse.

He went after the emperor with all he had that day, Zarkon looked amused and engaged the human in a futile battle, back then Shiro had a lot to learn about Galra speed, strength and skill...and Zarkon WAS skilled. Yet Shiro managed the impossible, he left a scar, long and jagged across his chest…the move cost him.

Shiro didn’t remember hearing his arm snapping, he recalled the bone jutting out from the ragged skin, the blood, he remembered Zarkon over him, how he held his head down on the cold floor and the claws digging in his scalp. Zarkon took his time with him, biting and licking before tearing into his body, the alien organ wiggling then filling his cavity. The strain of that size inside him and twisting up and expanding inside to make a shape that Shiro’s body would always remember.

After that, Zarkon made it a business-no a MISSION to fuck Shiro, in the ring he was the Emperor’s _Champion_ but in private, he was his Emperor’s _Pet_.

Both titles he loathed.

Shiro stood up and felt his stomach, already he felt the phantom shape rising in him and began to get nauseous, his body aching and straining but he had to regain control of himself. The current situation is totally pear shaped but if Shiro survived worst before, he was going to survive this again because he _had_ to. His friends needed him, the universe needed Voltron, Keith. Even if he didn’t make it to the end, Shiro resolved himself to try and whatever was waiting for him now, he’d meet it head on.

So when Zarkon entered, Shiro stood like a fucking statue, composed, rigid...ready. He already beat Zarkon back in the Astral Plain, earned the Black Lion’s trust and escaped this hell once. So far, he’s got three victories under his belt. The Galra Emperor’s face didn’t emote, something that Shiro was long used to but there was a feeling that he was smug somehow and really, considering where Shiro was currently, that wasn’t surprising.

“Fate brings us together once again.”

“This isn’t fate Zarkon, this is the end.” Shiro’s voice lacked any fear or indecision and the massive Galra barely showed a fragment of concern.

“For whom I wonder?” And that was it, Shiro charged like a bull, the last thing he needed was to get Zarkon a chance to attack him, if he was going to hit, he needed to hit and fucking hard. There was no frenzy in Shiro’s swings, it was almost like a dance and the slow drip of memories started to build in Shiro’s mind. They were compatible, completely, it was a putrid thought but there was no denying the familiarity of their fights together. Zarkon grabbed the black paladin’s arm and twisted and Shiro broke free with a hard donkey kick at the Emperor’s calf, “You recall how this ended previously.”

“Yeah I do.” Shiro didn’t hesitate with a flurry of punches, harder than the last and the two took the other’s blows equally, the bayard flared from Shiro’s hand and Zarkon narrowly missed the slash at his throat. His face still void of any emotion even as he managed to ensnare Shiro by throat and toss him into the adjoining wall of the arena.

“Do you feel confidence in your pathetic past victories? Is _that_ what fuels you?”

“Honestly?” Shiro, shook off the throw and brought his bayard up to prepare for round two, “Yeah.” And that’s when the slowest grin pulled at the tyrant’s face. Shiro was waiting for the shoe to drop.

“I should be thanking you, not only did you return my Black Lion...you returned my son.” Shiro could only process one of those statements, the first one was unequivocally not true and the second was plain baffling. What son? Who? When? Shiro shook the confusion off, he had to when Zarkon closed the gap between them in a blink of an eye, the slap came down hard on his face and if it wasn’t for his helmet, Shiro was positive that his neck would’ve snapped. He swung the bayard with no finesse and Zarkon dodged, following each swing with a menacing barrage of punches that felt bone breaking. Shiro needed to gain some sort of distance but his mind was reeling, Zarkon’s son? Not once was he mentioned in the moments they shared did Zarkon ever mention he had a child. Granted it wasn’t like they had a loving and open relationship as captor and prisoner and yet this information set Shiro on edge, more than the fact that Zarkon was already claiming that the Black Lion was his again. There was something in his that felt like he KNEW Zarkon’s son and that made no sense, his memories of his tortuous year under Galra control was hazy at best. But even he would remember seeing or even hearing about an heir. “You seem conflicted...your race are so easy to read.”

“I’m through with you Zarkon, you’re full of it.”

“And yet you hesitate. Curious about the truth in my words...everything I’ve said has come to pass, has it not? You’re are mine, the Lion is mine and _he_ is mine.”

“He? Who!” Zarkon stood erect with all the authority of a creature who never lost control of the situation before him, that other shoe teetering on the precipice.

“The Red Lion’s paladin.”

**“Keith Kogane.”**

The name hit him harder than anything Zarkon has laid on him thus far, like lead dropped in his stomach and would’ve send him to his knees if it wasn’t for his need to stay alert. Keith? His _son_? Zarkon’s son? Impossible, he knew from the time with the Blades of Marmora that Keith was part human, his mother was Galra and he knew damn well that Zarkon wasn’t a female. This was a ruse, bullshit of GALACTIC proportions.

The tyrant warped before Shiro in a split second but this time Shiro dodged, he couldn’t waste time with Zarkon, not with Keith being here...rescuing him became a top priority so he needed to get away from Zarkon and FAST. The large claws scratched the armor of his chest, nearly tearing it clean off and Shiro slashed his weapon to attempt to keep Zarkon at bay. It didn’t do much as he was slammed completely on his back, his bionic arm pinned to the side and the Galra leader looming over him. He now regretted seeing emotion in Zarkon’s eyes.

He knew that look. That look followed with pain and the unwanted pleasure of being filled.

"ZARKON!" Keith shouted and ran into the wrecked arena slashing and jump kicking the mountain of death away from Shiro, no...no Shiro thought. If everything Zarkon said was true then Keith would need to be protected. There was a satisfied grin on the Tyrant's face when he laid eyes on Keith and in that moment, Shiro knew something inside Zarkon shifted...this was all just him playing around.

Now, he was ready.

There was fucked and there was **FUCKED**.

Currently, both Shiro and Keith were in the middle of a highly _fucked_ situation, this was a doomed mission from get go and they had the terrible misfortune of being separated from the rest of the Voltron team during a taxing skirmish to save some no name planet in some no named section of the galaxy. Their win column was getting pretty empty right now and to make matters exceedingly worse. Zarkon managed to lock the two paladins in the arena and he looked like he was going to murder the hell out of them. Two against one didn't mean much especially when the alien ruler could literally take on Voltron force on his own.

"I should thank you Champion, you returned what _rightfully_ belongs to me." The galactic tyrant voice echoed menacingly throughout the arena and squarely focused on Keith, Shiro raised his arm as if to block his teammate...now that he knows the truth he knew that things were going to get much worse the longer they stayed here.

"You own nothing Zarkon and no ONE." Keith stared up at Shiro a bit confused but feeling all that courage radiating off him in waves and he couldn't help but be enamored with it, totally wasn't the time to have gooey thoughts about your boyfriend and certainly not with two tons of armored walking death mere feet away who was ready to pounce. "Keith. We have to play it safe here, no reckless acts, we don't get second chances."

"Yeah."

"Go!" And the two paladins dashed on opposite ends of the arena, Keith was vastly faster than Shiro but Shiro had all the strength of a charging bull and slammed his entire body into Zarkon with his bayard flaring energy to take down the tyrant. The thing was though...Zarkon could read their moves so easily, dodging and weaving through each attempt like it was mere child's play. Zarkon flung Shiro by the arm and made him skip along the floor, Keith moved in to halt Zarkon's attempt to diving stomp on the fallen Shiro with a roundhouse kick to his ribs. He never hit anything so brutally hard and unforgiving, if it wasn't for his insulated suit, he would have a broken leg.

"The one that got away." The exchange was _odd_...as far as Keith knew, the space tyrant had a raging hate boner for Shiro for taking the Black Lion but he didn't even consider that Zarkon had ***any*** thoughts toward him and damn sure wasn't looking to investigate any further.

"Then come and get me!" Keith flipped backward to escape a lunging claw, moving with an focused dexterity that actually impressed Zarkon. Shiro followed behind and laid a few slugger punches into Zarkon's armor, successfully earning a crack and manage to put the tyrant on the defensive. The two paladins worked in a harmonious rhythm, their teamwork was unmatched and if Zarkon had been a weaker adversary this would've been where the victory music would swell as he was defeated.

_Not to be._

Zarkon's posture changed into what could only be described as bestial and the two warriors quickly shielded themselves from the forceful swing of his arm. He didn't even land a blow and the amount of power within was like he unleashed a cyclone. The impact of his punches caused the stage to crack and split, sending both Shiro and Keith to opposite ends by sheer force. Keith smashed into the pillar of the arena and he was out cold while Shiro managed to use his cybernetic arm to drag along the floor and remain somewhat in the ring.

"Keith!"

"Weakness!" Now it was Zarkon's turn to attack and Shiro could only hope to dodge and block as fast as he could, his uniform was being torn to shreds and his body bleeding and bruised. Flashbacks to his first fight with the tyrant bubbled to the surface. _They were compatible_ , something between Shiro and Zarkon was always linked even before Shiro became the Black Lion's paladin. It was a cruel theory that this was fated, perhaps even something horrifically more yet there was no denying the sadistic beauty of their fights together. When he staggered, it gave Zarkon an opening, he grabbed the Black Paladin’s arm to hold him still but Shiro was having none of that and broke free with a hard back kick at the Emperor’s calf, “You recall how this ended previously, my Champion.”

“Yeah...I do.” Shiro wheezed and didn’t hesitate, immediately returning with a flurry of jabs, harder than the last and the two took the other’s blows equally, the bayard flared from Shiro’s hand and Zarkon narrowly missed the slash at his throat. His face still void of any emotion even as successfully he managed to grab Shiro by neck and toss him for what felt like yards across the arena to where Keith was regaining consciousness. They are losing, _badly_. "Ugh...Keith...h-how are you doing?"

"Never better." Keith had to wait till his double vision stopped making it appear if there was two Zarkons, "W-we can't win this..."

"But we can give the others time to escape. That's all that matters here."

"Not exactly...the _best_ pep talk Shiro." It hurt to laugh and Keith held his side as he stood back up.

"Give me a break here...I'm..nearly on empty." The Red Paladin looked at Shiro softly and reached to help him stand. "I-if I can distract him, I want you to make a break for it."

"You're kidding if you think I'm leaving you."

"And you're kidding if you think I'm going to let him have you. I'm not going to let that happen. Not if I can help it."

"Have me? S-shiro what are you-" Zarkon lumbering ever closer then suddenly tilted his head, something caught his attention...a scent, hot and almost sweetly spiced, almost too sweet. And it was coming off of Keith. Shiro snapped his head towards the space tyrant's direction with a scowl. There was no time to get an answer as Zarkon send another shockwave towards the broken floor and the two were forced apart. There was a spark igniting in Keith, the same electric heat that sparked within him when he came in contact with alien tech back on earth. "Shiro! Move!" Shiro narrowly escaped the chunk of floor hurled his way and Keith charged Zarkon's back, hoping to get in a quick stab but the tyrant quickly spun around and snatched Keith up by his helmet, "Ah! You fuc-" Zarkon chuckled at the small human boy desperately slashing the air before he yanked the blade from his hand leaving him helpless.

"Your scent..it _excites_ me." Zarkon pulled Keith closer to his face and when the boy resisted, he squeezed hard enough to cause the helmet to splinter and brought out a scream. A long thick tongue slithered out and slid over Keith's cheek, it burned hot over his skin and caused him to shake excitedly and Keith became frantic. He needed to escape. Shiro lunged a chunk of stage at Zarkon and Keith swung his legs up to wrap around the space tyrant's thick forearm and slipped his head free. He had to move fast and sprinted to his blade, he only had one shot.

The first agonizing bolts of Druid lightning hit him hard in the back. _A trap_... Keith pushed through the pain as the lightning sizzled through his body, burning the fabric and exposing his skin. Haggar watched the boy twist in agony and STILL push forward almost as if she knew there would be no doubt that he wouldn't stop.

"Keith stop! You're going to-" The tyrant warped before Shiro in a split second the large claws scratched the armor of his chest, nearly tearing it clean off and Shiro returned with a desperate bayard slash in an attempt to keep Zarkon at bay. It didn’t do much as he was slammed completely on his back with his bionic arm pinned to the side and the Galra leader looming over him. He now regretted seeing emotion in Zarkon’s eyes.

_He knew that look. That look followed with pain and the unwanted pleasure of being filled._

**Shit.**

Zarkon snatched by the Shiro scalp, lifted him up and repeatedly slammed him face first into the ground until he no longer moved. Blood gushed from Shiro's nose and helmet cracked from the force, he was dazed but still conscious enough to see the Druids finally end their assault and Keith fell to his knees. Keith was shaking and panting...everything hurt everywhere, he weakly looked over and saw the horror that Shiro was once again in Zarkon's clutches with Haggar by his side.

"Your assistance was not wanted here Witch."

"Of course My Lord, my apologies."

"ZARKON!" Keith yelled back the two monsters as he found the well of strength to get back on his feet...his heart was aching, he had to get to Shiro, he NEEDED to get to Shiro, to touch him, to hold him. His Leader needed him. "Let...him...go."

"This battle is over, concede child and accept your fate." The witch sneered at the young paladin continued lurching forward, dragging the blade against the broken floor.

"Let...Shiro go."

“Address me formally as your Emperor and I _may_ consider it.” Keith had _plenty_ of titles to bestow on the Galra ruler. When Keith didn’t respond, Zarkon yanked Shiro's head up roughly. Just hearing his scream was enough.

“No! S-stop!" The scent was thicker, the twinge of fear mixing in with the sweetness, to the point that Zarkon could taste it...the boy was teetering on consciousness, trying his best to stay awake as he closed the gap between them, that's what the space tyrant wanted. He could just snatch the boy right now, end everything but the fire in Keith’s eyes could scorch a living soul to ashes and Zarkon had to admit how alluring it was. He dropped Shiro and waited, the closer Keith came to him, the stronger and tempting the scent was.

“Behold, even the Champion knows his place." Zarkon kicked Shiro on his back, "You have _yet_ to learn yours and my patience is not eternal. Submit to me.”

“Fuck you!” Shiro had to smirk at that, Keith had a stubborn streak a mile wide and an attitude to match. This however wasn’t the time for any of it, they had to play it smart if they had any hopes of surviving. Zarkon stared down at Shiro and had a thought...these two are so linked, that snapping it would actually be enjoyable to watch.

“I see, well go to him. _My_ Champion.” Shiro grunted as he stood and made his way to Keith and there was a faint glimmer of proud hope in his eyes. Then shock...Zarkon tore away Shiro’s cybernetic arm, the delicate connectors and circuits being ripped away caused sent maddening levels of pain all throughout Shiro's body and it was like he was losing his limb all over again. The scream was deafening, his heart was breaking and the rage was consuming, “However, THIS I will keep along with any other part I’ve claimed.” The Galra emperor commanded with a hiss, “And you will watch as I take them back, piece by _piece_.” The fury in Keith's eyes became an inferno, he moved like a blur and blocked the next strike from the space tyrant instantly with his hands, a sadistic smile of delight etched across in Zarkon’s face, “Impressive."

“I'M FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU!” Keith's voice was not his own, gravely, deep... _alien._

“Show me child.” Zarkon applied more power, crushing Keith down to his knees and denting the floor, he was too strong for him and his body was betraying him...something was felt like it was leaking from between his thighs. It felt beyond disgusting, “A pure, raw scent...you’re almost ready.”

“For...uhnn...for what?!”

“Breeding.”

Breeding? What the hell was he talking about? Keith started to sink as Zarkon put his weight down on him, all the effort he had in him to keep Zarkon's arm up to save Shiro shaking on the ground, he was bleeding badly...he needed help. Keith HAD to help him but his energy was gone. Exhaustion was slowly overtaking him and before Keith closed his eyes when he spotted his cracked helmet on the floor, in the broken glass he saw his face.

Two large purple ears, black and purple spots lined the upper most of his cheeks, his eyes a fading glow of yellow and sharp fangs as his sneer began to droop.

_What had he become?_

Keith fell to the floor beside Shiro, everything felt so soft and Shiro was convinced that he was dying from the blood-loss. Everything inside Shiro wanted to reach out, to touch Keith...he resisted, Zarkon and Haggar believed he was unconscious, he needed to keep that up.

The witch hovered over Keith and frowned when the new alien features on Keith slowly morph back inside him.

"Sire, this child..."

"Yes, he shares **her** scent. So she _did_ survive." There was an characteristic sense of relief in Zarkon's voice that startled Shiro but he kept still, Keith's mother was Galra and whoever she was...she meant something to Zarkon. Shiro wasn't sure if this was going to be a good or a bad thing for them but he was leaning towards bad, it was the default at the moment. "Have that one brought to me in the throne room." Shiro remained still, he needed to think, to plan...there was a way out of this mess. He has to save them both.

_He has to._

******

There was a wetness between his legs and that startled Keith awake, he was completely naked...was he bathed? Why did he feel so gross and sticky? He almost wanted to touch himself but was afraid of the answer, whatever it was, the smell was sweet, light, there wasn’t enough on him and when he parted his legs he could only see the small droplets of whatever it was underneath him. What happened? The last thing Keith recalled was him and Shiro doing battle against Zarkon and Haggar, Shiro got hurt and his cybernetic arm was torn from him. Shiro! He wasn't here with him...what were the Druids doing to him now? How badly was he hurt?

The night before their mission, Keith and Shiro slept together...sleeping was completely optional, he was extra grabby and Shiro didn’t mind it...he actually _welcomed_ the attention.

Keith didn’t understand his hunger, his need, to have Shiro bury himself inside him...still, the overwhelming affection made Shiro smile and moan each time he felt the tender playful kisses travel from his navel to his chest. Keith was an attentive lover, he knew all the areas on Shiro's body that sent pleasurable waves through him. Together they would stroke the others cock the taller man finally pinned him on the bed.

Keith’s heartbeat slowed, taking in the memory of them, the sounds of their breathing in unison undoubtedly using up all the hot water in the shower. Keith just gasping and hungry, gripping down on Shiro’s cock and threatening to keep him inside forever and Shiro simply laughing, exhausted from his young lover and lingered in the small fading tremors of his orgasm.

_That was hours ago and being apart from Shiro now on this ship felt like days..._

He snapped out of his thoughts and scanned the room, everything was a shade was a reddish purple, dimly lit, the surroundings seemed palatial compared the spartan décor the Galra seemed so fond of. However despite the colour...the room lacked warmth, it felt so odd being in this place. Keith wanted out and tried to move from the bed when he noticed the long chain fastened to his ankle, he didn’t bother yanking on it, he expected that the Druids chained him and if that was the case there was no point. Still, there was enough length for Keith to at least move off the bed and examined his newly decorated cell.

There was a lone mirror, body length and made out of some crystal and Keith stood before it in stunned silence.

The purple and black spots were in patches on his body, his hands appearing to become more claw like with sharp black nails. Keith felt his messy hair and gone were his normal ears and in their place were two large furry ears jetting from his head, they felt so natural and sensitive to even his touch. His eyes appeared the same but his irises were golden, sharp almost like he had cat eyes. Space was changing Keith, he was becoming for lack of a better word more feral and now with his newly Galra looks. He was 'complete'. Would Shiro still want him like this?

A panel opened behind him and Keith turned to see a familiar face, Thace holding a thin silk garment...out of all the Galra, he was the only one that seemed to have somewhat of a visible emotion. He gave a quick look over the smaller Keith carefully almost amazed and curious about the odd hybrid before him but the stare was so intense as if he was remembering something or someone.

“Uh, hey?” Keith asked to snap Thace from whatever he was thinking about and walked over with relief in his eyes. “That...can’t be for me?”

“It is. My Prince.” Thace handed the silk to Keith and slipped the clothing on, it was light on his body but almost sheer to the point he just shouldn’t wear anything at all.

“Look, why is everyone calling me that? I’m no prince.” The Galra soldier tilted his head, he wasn’t too surprised that Keith didn’t know much about his family, even he himself didn’t know until the Trials but he was sworn to secrecy.

“You are royalty, of an unfortunate bloodline.”

“Are...are you saying that my mother and Zarkon...but.” Keith struggled with his words, this didn’t seem right somehow, he was human...even if only part human. “I don’t believe it.”

“There is more to your life than you know.”

“And you’re not going to tell me are you?”

“You chose your duties to Voltron over the truth.”

“So I’m just fucking stuck? Here? Like this?” Thace sighed, he was no good with teenagers much less teenage hybrids. However he wasn’t without sympathy...the boy was going to learn the truth, he just couldn’t decide if he should be the one to tell him.

“This is temporary...once you have a better understanding of your body, you’ll be able to control the changes but you need focus and strength. Shiro places a lot of faith in you, do not disappoint him.” And Keith softly relented, the bond between Shiro and Keith was a powerful one, enough for the boy to sacrifice the truth of his mother for his duty as a paladin of Voltron. Thace sure part of that was due to his love of Shiro.

“We have to figure a way to save him and get out-” Thace stopped Keith with a finger and directed his eyes towards the small camera in the uppermost corner.

“Please, follow me.” The two departed the room and Keith scanned his area more closely, there was a small flank of Galra sentinels lining the walls to his room, standing at attention before greeting him with the familiar ‘Vrepit Sa!’ salute. If he was dreaming then this was a real shitty one, he didn’t know what to do and now standing here in this flimsy translucent gown, staring dumbfounded at how these soldiers were mere hours ago were trying to kill him...now looked upon him like some royal.

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.” Thace replied as flat as possible and that actually took some of his edge off, there really wasn’t much either of them could do right now accept play along. Keith briefly thought about bolting to but to where? He didn’t have a proper understanding of the ship or a decent map and currently had no clue where Shiro was being kept or even if he was alive. No, he couldn’t think that, Shiro was once the Champion, the Galra tech on his arm meant that he had some value to the Druids. They wouldn’t just kill him at least not yet and if Keith was going to find him and survive this, he actually needed to focus and not react. Way easier said then done. Thace let out a small cough as he escorted Keith pass the soldiers and finally down the long hallway. “I’ve made contact with our allies, unfortunately after the battle, our resources are stretched thin...they will not be able to assist us in a timely fashion.”

“Shit, what are we looking at?”

“Days. Maybe weeks.” Keith’s newly formed ears drooped, an hour or two in here was too long for them and he couldn’t imagine Shiro being held in this hell for even a second longer. “We will try to hasten our plans but I can’t guarantee we’ll be able to successfully extract both you and Shiro together.”

“Shiro first. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find a way out.” And he would, Keith never was the one to stay in a single place for long periods of time, the taller Galra raised his eyebrows, from what he read about Keith and the skirmish he had with Zarkon, the child was certainly capable of handling himself and with his transformation happening. His potential was limitless. “Promise me you’ll save Shiro first.”

“Keith, I have full confidence in your abilities to survive...you humans are a capable and surprising breed. However...this-”

“Shiro **_first_**.” Keith said with more command in his voice when the two stood at the entrance of the throne room, the massive doors emblazoned with the Galra empire symbol glowing ominously above them. Keith picked up a scent, rainfall, mint...cotton...blood? Shiro had to be behind these doors which means he was already too late to save him from harm. He could feel his fangs growing sharper, that furious switch being flipped and pressed his hands on the door to enter. “Whatever happens, Shiro first.” and Thace softly nodded his head and silently watched Keith effortlessly push the doors open and walk inside.

The child doesn’t know.

_The worst has yet to come._

Honestly, Keith didn’t know what he should be expecting, the room was massive, built for thousands if not hundreds of thousands to gaze upon their fearless and all powerful leader. The archways concealed the Druids overhead, he could feel the familiar hums of their magic still on them, Haggar stood in the middle of the room with two of her trusted companions by her side. Instinctively Keith reached for his blade and was disappointed when he felt nothing. That didn't matter when he saw Shiro, his armor was gone, leaving only a dirty black bodysuit torn and covered in filth, his bionic arm stump crackling with energy injury...no doubt the pain was indescribable.

"SHIRO!" Keith shouted and ran to Shiro slumped and bleeding, he couldn't move well with his feet were chained to the floor and a heavy collar around his neck. Up close, Keith could see fresh scars and bruises.

"K-keith...baby, what...happened to y-URK!" The chain was pulled back roughly and Zarkon emerged from the shadows like some nightmare personified and Keith felt all the air getting sucked out of him. He didn’t know what was happening to him but something inside his head was telling him to yield, to _submit_ , that felt so foreign. Shiro was yanked up roughly by Zarkon. The cruel leader never looked at the Champion on the ground, his eyes were fixed strongly on Keith, the gears in his head were already at work.

“Let him go Zarkon.”

“You know what I want. Submit.” Once again, Keith didn’t respond and Zarkon yanked the chain higher, strangling Shiro in the process.

“No! Wait...my Emperor.”

“Good boy.” The fire in Keith’s eyes could scorch the room but Zarkon was not impressed and dropped Shiro, he watched the longing in the boy’s eyes. This wouldn’t be a challenge and that bored him. “I was just reminding my Champion of his place. But it seems you have yet to learn yours.”

“What do you want from me?” Keith tried to remain firm, he kept looking at Shiro for strength but he looked so worn...so broken. He failed to save Shiro from more pain, he failed him.

"The role your mother abandoned...you shall fulfill." Zarkon seated himself in the dais, "Present yourself to me." Keith had NO idea what that meant but he wasn't going to do it, on principal. Zarkon saw it on his face and cracked a smile. "You refuse?"

"Fuck you."

"Then prove it." The tyrant tossed Keith's Luxite blade like a trifle as it skidded on the floor, resting at Keith's feet. "If you are able to move me from my seat...I'll consider you worthy and spare your life."

"Spare Shiro AND my life!" Shiro coughed up blood and tried to move, Keith doesn't understand...this was a trap.

"No...Keith...don't." Keith bent down to Shiro's face and softly brushed his hair back, full of love. "Keith don't get near Zarkon....you can't."

"I won't let them hurt you anymore. I didn't protect you before...I will now, I promise." Shiro was so weak, his body was wracked with injuries...he had to dig deeper but he couldn't. He was helpless, watching Keith take his blade and awaken its true form. He was determined, if he could at least kill Zarkon, he could save them **both**.

Keith dashed the dais, his body started to get wet...the strange leaking oozed down his thighs but he ignored that to get at the demon before him, Zarkon didn't even use a weapon, he just blocked the slashes with his wristguard. Deflecting the blows with ONE HAND as if they were nothing, the was a malice in the way he looked at the vastly smaller Keith. The closer he got the more his body reacted, shaking and leaking, he was gasping...exhausted! No, he had to keep fighting! This was his only chance to save them, Keith yelled and got out of Zarkon's reach. He was going to fucking stab this monster through his ugly throne! 

Zarkon welcomed Keith's last attempt, his last charge...and once Keith was in his arm length again and in one swift move grabbed the blade with his bare hand. He lifted Keith up dangling helplessly, his futile kicks failing to make contact with any part of Zarkon. Keith was ENRAGED, he hooked his legs around Zarkon's forearm but that was a mistake, he felt the massive free hand on his waist squeeze and pulled him off his forearm like he was a bug.

Keith watched as he squeezed the blade into black shards, they fell like gems onto the floor. Keith's rage was all consuming, he roared and smacked Zarkon's hand around his waist, kicking and screaming, his heart was aching and this wetness leaking became more voluminous. His thighs were so slick and his pelvis was aching, his crotch was burning and pulsing...everything in his body was aflame with arousal. This made no sense! Keith was getting scared, his bravery was leaving him as confusion set in...he was going to die, he AND Shiro were going to die.

"You have lost..."

"N-no...spare Shiro please." Keith begged, he didn't care about his life but losing Shiro...he couldn't! Zarkon squeezed and Keith felt the air leave his lungs. Shiro heard Keith gasp and managed to keep steady, every bone in his body ached as he struggled against the fetters. He knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do. "S-shiro..."

"You belong to me." Zarkon's voice became strangely low, almost soft? The sound was warm in Keith's chest almost like this was a salve, he was hurting all over but..why? "You ALWAYS belonged to me and now, the Champion will know it too." Keith couldn't process what was happening, the flimsy silk was torn off and he felt cold, his body was raised up and the heat from Zarkon's maw was on his stomach making it flip and his heart race, the burning thick meat of the Tyrant's tongue lapped between his thighs and that only made Keith tremble more out of him..what was happening to him? Keith still fought, he still kicked for all the good it did him, the tip of Zarkon's tongue slipped inside his slit and it was like Keith's mind went numb. The Tyrant's tip was bigger than all of Shiro, he could feel his slit expanding to accommodate the girth invading him, reaching in deeper until he felt the thick muscle on his dick bud and Keith SCREAMED into an orgasm, all the slick that was oozing out of him before gushed out and Zarkon consumed it putting Keith on his jaw and drinking his release like it was nectar. Every single, every thought in Keith's mind was scattered, moving faster and colliding with one, inescapable fact.

**Alpha.**

**_Breed._ **

Keith jerked and cried out into the hall, it strained his voice because his body was not stopping the orgasm...it was intense and melting him, he felt so sensitive and he cried. He...did not want this but his body craved it.

Zarkon lower Keith off his face, wiping his maw of the excess mess as he looked at the little broken thing in his palm, never had he's seen something so beautiful and flushed. His small chest shaking and heaving, then he held him up to face Shiro as he unbuckled his suit just enough to free his cocks. He wanted to make sure that he could see it, to see what was going to happen next. There was nothing he could do.

Keith weakly looked down, his eyes blurred in post orgasm bliss and looked at his aroused self straddling over a massive engorged purple cock, full and frayed...the reeking musk of Alpha floated into his nose and made his mouth and eyes water. He felt another smaller heavy heat on his spine, playfully tapping on the curve of his ass. The fat soak tip slipped into his ass and he was raised up to feel the first large dick into his slit. He was impaled.

"You're not ready for my knot...but we have time my son."

There was no scream, not that Keith could hear his voice anymore...he lost it somewhere in the splitting pain below him, he looked at his belly with Zarkon's Galra dick filling his pouch as his smaller self was left bouncing against his deformed stomach. His hands were caught in Zarkon's grip and he was basically used as an object, pushed up and pushed down, being filled and then feeling emptied and somewhere between the agony a bliss leaked into him. He tried to see Shiro but his eyes were glossed over in tears, he cried and panted as his body was being used to get off...there was no love, no respect, none of the wonderful sweetness that he had with Shiro.

Zarkon moved faster and Keith screamed louder, ringing out in the unwanted pleasure finding root in him, his belly and ass was sore, his toes curled and bit his lip in the sharp sweet stinging building up underneath, it was rapid now, the power, the sounds of his body molding around Zarkon's dicks. Keith was going to cum again, it was going to be too much, everything was TOO MUCH. Keith let out one last maddening, deafening scream as the plunge of Zarkon's fangs punctured his nape and the eruption of his seed jettisoned in long, heavy spurts, so much gushing into him. The smell, the burning temperature bubbling up in his pouch and ass felt like he was going to melt from the inside. There was no room in Keith and when Zarkon opened his hand Keith remained impaled, limp, plump with purple load as Zarkon looked on relieved at the fine mess he made. He watched the blood from Keith's nape flowed down his back, mingling in with his release and slowly felt himself soften.

Dead silence. Only to be broken by Shiro's screaming cries and the crackling energy of the Druids shocking him into unconsciousness.

**_They lost._ **


	2. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are captured but experience two completely different truths..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure its good to break the chapters up so they're not like...LONG.

The shock treatments dulled Shiro, he felt them but his mind was elsewhere…Keith. _**Keith was…**_

It was Shiro’s greatest fear, being helpless, unable to save someone he loved from a horrible fate and he was _living_ it. For all his training, his surviving the arena, becoming a Paladin…all of that meant nothing now. Zarkon raped Keith right in front of him and Shiro could do NOTHING to stop it.

Zarkon cruelly took so much from Shiro and now…he failed Keith, utterly failed him. 

Why didn't he tell Keith? Why didn't he force Keith to leave? Once he knew that Keith was a target, why didn't didn't he...protect him?

“Enough, the surgery has been postponed, the new arm is malfunctioning…we’ll need a new prototype.” A voice Shiro recognized slowly roused him from his daze.

“How long will it take?”

“2 Days…”

“Why so long?”

“All available resources will be diverted into the Unification Ceremony then prepping the medical bay for the pending Royal birth.” The familiar voice spoke and Shiro blinked conscious, “The Royal Consort will need treatment after the Ceremony.”

“Hmph…I’ll inform the Witch.” And the doctor left as Shiro dropped the act and locked eyes with Ulaz.

“Please, tell me..what is going on?” Shiro’s voice felt so raw, “Keith…” Ulaz took out a small chip and placed it on the panel.

“We do not have enough time…I was able to delay the procedure but there will be no chance for us to save you both.”

“Then please, save Keith.”

“It has been decided.” Ulaz prepped the Bacti tank and unshackled Shiro from the table to lay him inside. “We are planning on freeing you and the Black Lion.” Shiro tried to move but he was so worn from the battles and torture, he had nothing left. “Keith has made his choice. Thace informed me that he wished for you to be saved over him.” Shiro shook his head, of course he would but Shiro would rather suffer the Arena forever over Keith’s single second of his violation. “It is decided, we will not have another attempt, the risk is too great.”

“I can’t go Ulaz…Keith…you didn’t see what happened. I’m not leaving without him.” Ulaz laid Shiro down in the Bacti tank, “I can’t, I won’t.”

“I have seen it…centuries ago. His mother was Zarkon’s Chosen mate, they were bonded by the **Soul**. Krolia defied the stars...and now, her son must fulfill her role.”

“B-bonded by the Soul? Krolia? What do you-“ Ulaz looked down sorrowfully at Shiro as he closed the lid, “Ulaz..please-“ slowly Shiro felt his eyes become heavy and fell asleep.

******

Before the mission, Keith _needed_ Shiro, his body was slowly changing thanks to his awakening Galra genes, Coran said that Keith was going through a sort of ‘puberty’ but the changes were happening unexpectedly and rapidly. His body began to put on a more bulky lean instead of his slender young human adult physique, the ‘pouch’ was….interesting. The change was swift, messy and mercifully painless..it just FELT weird.

On Earth his dick was there, in Space it tucked into a small puffy fleshy mound.

It wasn’t until he was at the BoM headquarters that he learned that ALL Galra Males had these pouches, Shiro was an Alpha on Earth and he was an Alpha here but Keith originally didn’t present as an Omega. He thought, like most things, he was a human and so never learned anymore than that. Shiro didn’t have a Galra dick so no knots, no way for him to impregnate Keith, no need for him to penetrate his pouch.

He did of course…in his own words, everything that Keith is beautiful, Keith _was_ beautiful.

**Beautiful.**

Keith didn’t think he was beautiful anymore…he didn’t think of **anything** in the languid slide of his post coital high. He was warm, clean but completely naked, his Galra features were gone and the dull throb on his nape stilled when he touched it. He must’ve passed out because he had no idea where he was or how he got here…this wasn’t the same room that he was in before he entered Zarkon’s throne room. This one was MASSIVE, the bed felt like an island, silken sheets and firm with strange alien fur that Keith found himself unwilling to part himself from. The walls contained books, scrolls, tablets and assorted ancient technology and artifacts…weapons of all sizes and designs lined the corner and there in the middle.

Shiro’s bionic arm. Placed on the wall beside all the trophies, prominently and haunting.

Keith’s heart ACHED, the anger building in the wall of tears in his eyes, slowly he made the aching crawl over the furred bed and fell to the floor. His body was stiff yet he gathered his will to stand and step by step walk toward the wall, the broken remnants of his Luxite blade was in a case below the arm. The cruelty of this.

The arm was out of his reach, _Shiro was out of his reach._

Oh God…Shiro, where was he?!

“You should be in bed.” Zarkon spoke suddenly from the doorway, he was a monster in EVERY sense of the word, even with the lights framing his body and the warmth Keith felt when he heard his haunting voice. Something he tried to suppress. “You performed adequately, although I didn’t expect you to have much skill to begin with.”

“W-where is Shiro?” Keith forced out and clutched his throat, sore from screaming. “P-please tell me…”

“Where he belongs.”

“You bastard! Tell me!” Zarkon simply walked in, bringing all the shadows with him but Keith stood firm, looking up at the Tyrant with gold eyes and locking away tears of pain just to spite him. That please Zarkon and Keith FELT that? Just what the hell was going on?!

Keith flinched a little when he saw Zarkon lift his hand to unfasten his cape, placing it just over some dead animal display. Even seeing Keith flinch pleased him too.

“The Druids are please to have their subject back…the Champion is my finest weapon, they’re taking steps to ensure that he remains within the confines of my vessel. Permanently. Surgery will begin in a few days.”

“S-surgery…w-what have you done to him!?” Keith attempted to move pass Zarkon but his legs finally lost their strength and he stumbled to the hard floor. He was leaking slick again, “No…please, please. Not now.”

“Stand.” Zarkon commanded and Keith looked hotly over his shoulder, “I will not tolerate the weakness of your kind in my presence. You are **Galra** , stand.” Keith, this time, didn’t refuse Zarkon’s words and wobbly stood but that was as all as he was able to do. If he tried to walk, the slick would drip all over and his pride wouldn’t let him do that. It was the one thing they had in common much to Keith’s chagrin, “You still carry his scent…its faint but pestering.”

“Like I give a shit. I don’t want you…you don’t own me.” Zarkon’s hand practically wrapped around Keith’s entire head and he was lifted up, “AH! FUCK! S-STOP!” Keith cried out kicking in the air, his body aflame with need once again, no, _not again_ , he didn’t want this. He wanted to wake up, he wanted to go home, to eat goo with Hunk and the others, to wake up in Shiro’s arms.

“You have love for the Champion and yet that love wasn’t reciprocated…had he been a proper Alpha, you _would’ve_ had a Claiming Bite. You _would’ve_ been protected for a time being. He has failed you and you _know_ that.” Zarkon’s words struck deep, it wasn’t like he and Shiro didn’t discuss it…they did, numerous times especially when Keith learned that he was an Omega. But Shiro wanted to wait till the war was over or at least some guarantee of Zarkon’s defeat…Keith just wanted him, needed him, to belong to Shiro was a dream for him. No, he couldn’t listen to Zarkon, he’d say ANYTHING to make Keith doubt Shiro’s love for him, he banished the thought, held that love like a little ember in his heart. “You miss his touch. Then I shall give you that.”

Keith couldn’t see on account of Zarkon’s palm over his head but he heard the sounds of shuffling, of something being removed and was thrown back onto the bed. He was dazed somewhat and blinked to regain focus when he felt Zarkon’s hand on him once more, pinning his arms up above his head and that’s when he saw it.

_Shiro’s bionic arm in Zarkon’s hand._

“No…stop it! Stop it you fucker!” Keith screamed and kicked weakly, it was like a fly hitting a wall of hard muscle, his Galra ears and claws growing as he struggles. Shiro’s broken arm seemed so small and sinister in Zarkon grasp. “STOP IT!”

“I am your Emperor.” Zarkon began, giving the once dead limb a quick jolt of energy with his own Quintessence, bringing it to life and look at Keith as his eyes widen from the metal digits wiggling madly from the chaotic energy fueled within them. He placed the bionic fingers on Keith’s thighs and the coldness shocked him, “I gave the Champion the means to become great, cured his weakness with this limb, he defied me and so I removed it. Now....I gift this to you. Show me your gratitude child.” Zarkon moved the limb from Keith’s thigh and allowed the cold metal fingers slip down Keith’s slit and slide inside this ass.

“S-STOP! PLEASE AHN!” This was hell, Keith cried out bitterly and the tears he held back from Zarkon broke down his cheeks as the fingers moved wildly inside him, pushing in and vibrating with that same wonderful sensation that Shiro did when they were together. He loved his prosthetic, he told Shiro over and over that this hand….so capable of death was also capable of love and pleasure. He **adored** Shiro, tumbling sweet words and encouragement over him, reminding Shiro that he was the only one he could ever love.

And now…that same prosthetic limb, long cold and detached from Shiro, being held and powered by Zarkon’s cruel hate and sadism; was being used to violate Keith, touching in his deepest part and bringing him to climax so quickly that Keith was left breathless and soft. Zarkon’s long thick tongue licked up the mess on Keith’s chest, the small man was licked hard and long, forcing him to arch his back nearly off the bed as Zarkon cleaned him. The metal fingers did not cease their movements in Keith and the Tyrant used the strength of the bionic hand to LIFT Keith’s body upward, craning over the pinned paladin and now in this position. The hand was like a piston, two fingers pulsing in deeper into Keith battered core as Zarkon sends his tongue up from Keith’s chest and belly, to his puffy slit.

Keith shook his head, he was going mad with pleasure now, his mind racing with a hot lust of knowing in his heart that he did not WANT this and mixing with wet anticipation of the tip breeching his silt and invading him once again.

“PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! DON’T!!” Keith pleaded as the fingers and the tongue went to work on him, everything was happening so fast and Zarkon darkly chuckled as his tongue parted the pouch’s delicate slit and entered, Keith howled, his body dripping with sweat and desire, Zarkon didn’t have lips but when his maw pressed down for a ‘kiss’ on his mound. Tongue tip curled on his dick bud, pressing it in as the fingers found his prostate and Keith fucking _LOST IT._

The orgasm was mindblowing, he never EVER had a more intense pleasure overriding his senses before.

Zarkon pulled out his tongue and look at Keith laying in a panting soaked haze, there was a bit of blood on the corner of his lips where he nipped the skin from his growing fangs. Gently he lowered Keith battered torso and pinched the limp chin of the small Omega underneath him. Keith’s dazed eyes struck a chord in him…but he smothered it as he kissed Keith’s lips, inserting his tongue down Keith’s throat…tasting himself and the dark Quintessence burning its was down.

Keith was sinking…drowning into this feeling. Like a winding of a string that felt that was severed long ago was being repaired and weaving into a thicker thread. Something was connecting them together, something that Keith felt so…. _wanted_.

_But that couldn’t be…_

Zarkon removed his tongue, enjoying the clarity returning to Keith’s eyes…satisfied almost RELIEVED.

The energy of the Quintessence faded from Shiro’s bionic arm and fell limp, Zarkon pulled it out.

“Do you still miss his touch? You need only ask…and I will give it to you, whenever you desire it.” Keith choked down a bitter sob and turned his head then the massive Tyrant placed the still prosthetic beside Keith, “Sleep, the Champion is no longer your concern.” Keith no longer had the energy to throw back a retort, waited for the monster to leave his side and he curled his body up into a tight ball and sobbed. He inched himself away from the arm...away from the memory of it inside him. Away from Shiro.

Alone.

_So very **alone**._


	3. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitter truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew porn because look sometimes you gotta feed yourself 
> 
> https://privatter.net/i/5158566

Keith woke up in darkness, his eyes adjusted to the dim neon lighting found in the bottom corners of the room, there was a smell he couldn’t describe but it was calming and safe feeling of warmth filled him. He wasn’t aching like before when he was raped by Zarkon, if anything he felt more AWAKE, like he was stronger…like most things, he had no idea on why that was.

The truth was he and Zarkon ‘bonded’, that’s what that bite on his nape meant? Least, that’s what he heard Alphas and Omegas did. But this felt ‘different’ and Keith couldn’t explain why that was because all of this was new and despite this, he instinctively _knew_ things…things he couldn’t possibly have. Shiro never talked about the Alpha/Omega bonding thing, most he heard was surface level.

This felt… **incomplete**.

Well he wasn’t going to get answers sitting in this island pretending to be a bed, Keith scooted and slid off the edge and landed feet first. Right now he needed to figure out where Shiro was and how the fuck they could get out of here. But first, he needed clothes and a weapon. The problem was the weapons were out of reach and clothes….there didn’t seem to be any, save one.

Zarkon’s cloak, left on the dead animal from earlier.

Keith reached up cautiously, the strangely soft but also heavy fabric…the scent of the Tyrant lingered and filled him, that smell…this is where it was coming from. He dropped the cloak immediately…he couldn’t, no, he didn’t WANT to wear it but there were very little options here. With a hard swallow, Keith lifted and wrapped the cloak around him making it appear as if he was wearing a dress instead., instantly the relief and protection returned. _No time to think about it Keith, save Shiro._

He spotted Shiro’s bionic arm on the bed, the _weapon_ that caressed him…the _hand_ that Zarkon used to violate him. Keith hesitated, he never did before…his fingers laced between the strange alien metal at night, kissing him. He could NEVER fear Shiro.

Shiro was on this fucking ship, enduring torture by the Galra once more and Keith was resolved to end this pain…for them both! And when they return to the others, in the late hours, they’ll be together and make love. Together they’ll heal like before, Zarkon _wasn’t_ going to win.

Filled determination renewed, Keith grabbed the cold appendage and brought it to his chest. Zarkon couldn’t pollute their love, _fuck him_!

Keith knew he couldn’t get far swinging a dead arm, technically he COULD but it would be far easier if it was active and he hadn’t mastered Quintessence manipulation. But if Zarkon could do it, no reason he couldn’t and Keith transferred a bit of his energy into it, the process took longer and taxed Keith but when he saw the bionic appendage wriggle, Keith was proud. Now Keith focused on making the fingers weaponized like Shiro did and tested it on the bed, leaving a hot slice in the mattress and fur. It wasn’t his Blade but fuck, it will do for now. Quickly he cut a bit off Zarkon’s cloak so he could at least be more mobile and walked to the door.

It was unlocked.

_….okay…._

Was he NOT a prisoner here? Keith wondered, granted he wasn’t in a cell but he damn sure wasn’t free. So why would they leave his room unlocked..? Two droids stood watch on both sides and turned to him before he stepped out.

“VERPIT SA!” They announced and saluted him, their tinny voices in unison and pink visors flashed awake, “How may we serve you, Prince?”

“Don’t-ugh-Take me to Shiro-err-I mean the Champion.”

“Forgive us, we are not permitted to escort you to the Druid Laboratories.” Keith became stormy, he was ready to go in guns blazing so this downshifting to politeness was annoying, he slashed one droid in half and pointed to the remaining one.

“You *will* obey me, take me to the Champion. NOW!” Keith demanded, pointing the charged arm at the droid who saluted and walked down the hall with Keith lock step behind him.

This was all surreal, Keith was compartmentalizing every trauma he’s endured to this point-focusing on saving Shiro, followed by getting the Lions then immediately FUCK out of here, regrouping, healing and then plotting to chop Zarkon’s dicks off with dull cutlery-was how he was keeping it together. The vessel was massive and busy, it would be impossible for Keith to sneak around like this, the servants and guards all stopped and bowed at his presence. Another mystery for later.

The droid stopped at the massive lab door, bowed and left…okay, Keith would have to figure how to use his ‘status’. Maybe they can get everything without a fight, Keith wasn’t really sure he had the strength much less how Shiro might be. Only one way to find out and Keith entered the lab, there in the Bacti tank floating peacefully was Shiro. Oh how his heartbroke, Keith ran inside and pressed his hand on the glass, assorted monitors and charts glowing with information. His life signs are dropping.

“Takashi…c’mon don’t give up. I’m here.” Keith softly whispered on the glass, “I…know you’re hurting, that we’re hurting. But…we have to fight. Please.” The tiny beep of monitor caught Keith’s eye and he started trying to look for a panel to open the case. “I know you’re not fully healed but-“

“Keith..” Shiro murmured in the case, his eyes felt so heavy but when he saw Keith’s face he forced a weary smile, trying to hold back the tears. “Baby.”

“Shiro! I’m here, I’m right here.”

“I’m so-“

“No, don’t even say it. Haha, I was going to say it to you.” Shiro’s hand touched the glass just feeling the illusion of warmth from Keith. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Shiro eyed his bionic arm in Keith’s hand, the phantom pain of losing it made him wince, “D-do I want to know why you have my arm?”

“Later…right now, let’s get you-AH!” Keith was grabbed from behind and slammed on the operation bed, his hands and feet locked in. “WHAT!?”

“Your Highness, I was on my way to your room but this is convenient all the same.” A Druid seemingly appeared in the room from thin air, Shiro banged on the glass causing the monitors to beep. “Champion is rather unruly, your presence has accelerated his recovery it seems.”

“You fucker! Let us go!”

“Don’t you DARE touch him Macidus!” Shiro growled, the effort it took for him to bang on the glass was taxing, “GODDAMN YOU!” The Druid smiled at Shiro and refocused on Keith as he revealed his face to the smaller paladin. He was old, wrinkled but looked distinguished with gray skin and glowing eyes. His clawed fingers squeezed Keith’s cheeks to keep eye contact.

“You are indeed a special one, a Half Breed Druid..as well as being Star Bound to the Emperor. You should feel honored.”

“What the hell are you…talking about?!” The Druid released Keith’s face as he went to the trays to retrieve ointments and scissors, Keith watched as the cloak was cut away from him, making him squirm now that he was bare against the cold metal. Shiro grew weaker, his body was still recovering but he was trying to keep awake, he needed to find the strength.

“I’m sure the Emperor will explain this to you in private but we have waited 6,000 years for you. To be a Star Bound Galra is the will of the Stars themselves. The Highest status a Galra can receive as you and our Emperor share the same Quintessence pulse.” Macidus spoke calmly with a delighted lit to his voice, he opened the small jar and rubbed the ointment on his claws. The smell was almost almond like, “Such a beautiful thing. I’m almost envious.” Keith twisted his body when the claws came in contact with his slit, “Breathe..I will be gentle.”

“STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME!” Keith screamed and Shiro regained his strength, punching the glass so hard that it shook the room. Keith screwed his eyes tight and tried to breathe as the tickling flick of Macidus claws parted his slit and nudged inside causing him to gasp, “AHHN..no…please.”

“Be still, this is a healing cream…poor thing, because of your weak Human genes, your body has to adjust to our Emperor’s size.” Macidus pushed in and groped inside Keith’s canal, the ointment was healing soothing and the Druid’s claws were gentle, precise, stroking his tender inner walls before he felt another finger make way and then a third entering his ass. Keith couldn’t stop the moans, his body barely recovered from Zarkon earlier and now another Galra was violating him. “Yes, good, a bit small…but you are young, young Omegas can accommodate so much.” Macidus leaned in, fingers sinking deeper and Keith was trembling feeling the orgasm building behind his eyelids. But it wasn’t in pleasure.

This felt wrong…

Macidus wasn’t supposed to be here, touching inside him, his tongue foul on his nape, licking and probing him. Stirring circles and making his slicks dribble down, coating his claws with his sweet release.

_This is wrong…_

….he’s not suppose to be touching Keith…he wants… **he NEEDS**.

“Z-zarkon…AHH!” Keith shouted as he came, the mess shooting on Macidus’ cloak as Keith trembled and gasped meekly. The thumping from the Bacti tank stopped.

The Druid dragged his tongue along the sweat of Keith’s nape, licking the bite. Keith could feel something hard poking his thigh and rubbed roughly before he felt the coarse shuddering breath on his cheek.

“You should’ve been mine…perhaps in another life.” Macidus pulled his claws out and cleaned them before getting a warm sponge to clean off Keith shaking dripping body.

Keith came down from his high, choking down a sob…he said ‘Zarkon’, no, he SCREAMED for him. In front of Shiro, while he was being molested by this twisted Druid. His heart was breaking, he never felt so used and disgusting.

The panel doors slid open and Zarkon walked in, bringing in darkness as he approached Keith on the table. Macidus bowed and moved to allow the massive Emperor to crowd the small half breed before him. He didn’t even acknowledge Shiro and smirked at the tiny paladin did the same to him.

“Druid, your assessment.”

“He’s perfect, your Majesty. He is small due to his _unfortunate_ breeding, however he is ovulating…the Unification Ceremony will be the optimum time for Pairing. It will guarantee successful insemination.”

“W-what are you talking about!? That will NEVER happen!” Keith shook his head, he didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what a ‘Unification Ceremony’ and ‘Pairing’ meant. “I’ll never be yours! Ever!”

“You called out to me.” Keith whipped his head up with tears and rage in his eyes, “Such is our bound souls.”

“Never, NEVER!” Keith screamed with his voice cracking as his tears fell. “I don’t love you, I’ll never EVER love you, you fucking monster! I’ll tear out your heart with my teeth before I EVER love you!” Keith sobbed, the pain inside him trying to muster the level of rage in his words that he felt. Zarkon was unmoved, he barely winced and pinched Keith’s small chin, tilting it up as he craned his mass down to him.

“If only those words matched your heart.” Keith’s mouth was forced open against the kiss of Zarkon, his power, his scent and taste of his tongue sliding in deep. He devoured his breath, the Quintessence spilling from his body into Keith. He couldn’t ignore the way the kiss felt, how his body tingled and dripped, just the faint touch of his fingers near his slit. His Alpha’s place yearning for him to fill.

Zarkon pulled away, his tongue sliding out slowly out of Keith’s mouth and lightly chuckled when Keith’s lips attempted to close over it, to keep it inside his mouth. He releases it weakly and ashamed.

“This…is..” Keith quivered into another angry sob, “I hate you.”

“I am aware…and unmoved.” Zarkon released the restraints and Keith tumbled forward into the Tyrant’s arm and scooped under his cape. Keith tried to take one last glimpse of Shiro in the tank, unconscious and praying that he never heard anything else. Praying he didn’t.

“I love you Takashi.” Keith whispered and buried his head into the cloak, trying to deny the safety he feels in Zarkon’s arms.

Zarkon left with his bundle, with Macidus trailing some ways behind him like a withered shadow. Ulaz paused and bowed to his Emperor as the pair was leaving.

“Prep the Champion for his new enhancements, I want this…interference gone.”

“As you wish Lord Zarkon.” Ulaz bowed and watched them disappear down the corridors, he has to meet up with Thace ASAP to discuss how they will do this. When he walks into the lab, he sees Shiro, conscious with eyes cold, bloodshot from tears of rage.

**The eyes of The Champion.**

******

Keith was back in the room, the bed replaced like nothing happened and the lights still a dim neon as Zarkon seated him down on the floor and walked over to the same dead animal to repeat his disrobing. It was now he understood why no one stopped him, he was every bit a prisoner as Shiro…it was just that his fetters were internal, locked to some sort of cosmic phenomena that he barely understood.

The Tyrant removed his armor silently with only the clanking of the pieces as he set them aside and started to unzip his black undersuit. The silence was unnerving but _what the fuck could Keith say_? Zarkon was 10,000 years old, whatever questions he had were probably inane in comparison but if was going to escape, he needed to know more about himself…..about this ‘Star Bound’ thing.

_About his mother._

Zarkon stood nude before him and Keith could not smother the aching want inside him, because it was burning and wet on the roof of his mouth. The scent of his Alpha mere feet before him, thick with his musk, his ancient body strong and muscled with centuries of conquest scared on his alien skin. He wasn’t pure bulk in comparison to other Galra like Sendak. His height and pure presence made up for it. Zarkon was made with power and speed, no amount of muscle would compete against that.

Keith soaked in this image of terror, of evil and cruelty and yet found himself absolutely _yearning_ it. He YEARNED for Zarkon, every inch of that in him, raw, desperate…and vicious, looking at his pouch with the two tips of his buds poking out somewhat. Filled with Alpha milk, bright boiling purple and heavy. It was like the longer he look at Zarkon the more base his mind became.

_He’s ovulating._

His Alpha is **PRIMED**.

Keith stood firm, this was like a ceasefire between them because in reality. Zarkon could yank Keith and fuck him on the floor and there would be nothing he could do to stop him.

“Talk child.”

“My name IS Keith.”

“You are MY son and my Mate.” Zarkon corrected firmly, “You are whatever ***I*** decide to call you.”

“Why son…I know my father you you’re not him. Monster.”

“If you wish me to address you by your human name, then you shall address _me_ appropriately.” Patience Keith, this was a head game…he needed to get answers.

“Uh..Lord Zarkon?” And the Tyrant tilted his head with a faint slight to his lips. “Okay, tell me why?”

“Your mother was Unified with me, her womb belonged to me…any offspring born from that is therefore mine.” Keith shuddered at well, everything. “She broke her bound, as Galra the dishonor and shame are hers. Something she knew would occur and still did so.”

“B-but if I’m…your ‘son’…wouldn’t it be wrong to make me your Mate?”

“She chose that fate for you, the Star Bound doesn’t vanish if one decides to procreate out of the union. An Omega’s offspring still belongs to their Alpha.” And the looming Tyrant made his way close to Keith only to stop when Keith took a step back. Interesting. Keith noted that and touched his stomach, feeling the throb of his dick and slit swell with arousal, absent mindedly he reached his fingers to touch the tender flesh. He was so sticky and the smell was different, like pungent rose water. His Galra ears twitched and Keith looked up at the towering shadow before him, fuck how did Zarkon more that fast and that quietly? Keith was literally head level with Zarkon massive pouch, it was horrifically large in comparison to him and the musk filled his entire body. Keith took another step back and felt the huge hand of his Alpha on the back of his head. “Your mother mated with a human to create you, that part of you is weakness and mortality. Your existence eliminates any chances of sharing blood..but the Bound remains.”

“I…don’t want this…” Keith forced, the twins buds staring him in the face becoming dewy with pre, he could taste the smell on his tongue. “I…don’t love…you.” Zarkon gently tilted Keith’s head up and brought him closer to the buds, “E-emperor…please..”

“The love you think you have with the Champion is a lie, a shade of fantasy due to your kind’s finite lifespan. This bound you share with me is incalculable _and_ incomprehensible.” Slowly the tips of the bud leaked more, smearing on Keith’s cheek and nose, “What I can offer you is endless..belonging to something greater.” The pre finally dripped on his tongue, it was full and bitter, almost nauseating and suddenly as Keith licked and swallowed. He tasted a mellow hot sweetness that he couldn’t really name. “You think I don’t know love? It is a weakness to be exploited, you, Keith…. _shall_ never experience that.”

Keith barely filtered those words into his ears, he heard some of them, even the strange softness in Zarkon’s declaration but right now his hands reached up to the dripping burning tip of one of Zarkon’s cocks and careful thumbed the swelling thick appendage in his hand. The touch seemed to do something to Zarkon, Keith wasn’t sure but it felt like he was _waiting_ for this.

Slowly, Keith stroked the heavy meat and tongue this slit..pulling the ridged length out, the second one poked on his collar bone requesting the same attention and Keith responded. He licked along the ridges and tried to suck the tips, the texture on his tongue and nipples was sending him over the edge and slick leaking down his thighs was pooling around his feet. Keith wouldn’t be able to take all either dicks in his mouth as Zarkon oozed his pre over his body. It’s too much. The tyrant instead lifted Keith up and walked to the bed.

Once again Keith found himself adrift…with Zarkon being the only thing keeping him close, his mother broke free of this, _maybe he can do it too_.

**But what will he have to give up?**


	4. All on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all falls apart and what is left is this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All on Fire- Coheed and Cambria 
> 
> And I'm sorry

“This will be…fatal.” Ulaz only had a spare few seconds, he already used the blocking chip to mute their conversation but the Galra security were getting hip. The entire vessel was on High Alert in preparation for the Unification Ceremony. So if it was impossible before to sneak in and off the ship, now it was completely foolish to try. “This will kill many of our own.”

“We don’t have a choice, the Universe NEEDS Voltron…if Zarkon is able to regain control of the Black Lion..” Thace said while pressing himself close to the slender doctor, considering that they were Paired, any cameras would just assume the two were being intimate. “I don’t want to leave Keith here…we owe it to Krolia to save her son.”

“And Krolia made her choice.”

“For the Marmora. We should have NEVER used her like that.” Thace nuzzled his lover’s neck, “What it cost her and Keith…what this is costing him.”

“I know…” Ulaz brought his hands up to placed them softly behind Thace’s ears, “The Order was young, inexperienced…it doesn’t change the past, we need to focus on now. The surgery was successful, Shirogane’s body isn’t conditioned for the Arena, but he will sacrifice that to save Keith.”

“The cost might be too great.”

“We will all have to gamble irreplaceable Beloved.” The chip beeped and that was the signal that they would lose their privacy, Ulaz whispered into a kiss, “Regris and Atok are at the ready, the remaining BoM on board know the cost.”

“Knowledge or Death.”

“Knowledge or Death.” Thace kissed him one last time and parted.

******

**_“I love you, Takashi.”_ **

Shiro needed to talk to Keith and he sighed as he walked to his door only to have Keith standing right in the archway, Shiro could’ve sworn there was a faint ring of gold around his pupils, but he wasn’t sure. Keith sorta froze, he appeared timid and so unlike himself and Shiro couldn’t deny that despite everything going on, he really looked cute like this.

“Keith...I was actually coming to see you.”

“Y-yeah. I uh knew you weren’t sleeping so...I mean, I.” Keith was fumbled with what to say next, Shiro’s presence soothed him but now there was something there that wasn’t before, and Keith picked it up. A heat, something like a feeling of danger in him that Keith never felt when he was still 100% Alpha, he wasn’t afraid of Shiro nonetheless he felt his guard needed to be raised right now...the look in Shiro’s eyes no longer felt warm and welcoming. Now, it felt like a wolf was staring down on him and Keith was getting hotter by the second. “I wanted to talk.”

“Of course, I was going to ask how you were feeling but...that would be pointless right?”

“Always the observant one huh?”

“C’mon, let’s get some air.”

“We’re in space, there is no air Shiro.”

“I know that smart ass...c’mon.”

The halls of the Marmora were cold and alien, both assumed that their time in space with the various lifeforms, their cultures, technology and architecture that they’d be used to it.

The walls were sleek and dark, bits of glowing lines of light to illuminate the darken smooth corners of the almost labyrinthine corridors. Large glass panels overlooking the vast glittering emptiness of space, it was beautiful and frightening, the comfort was seeing the Black Lion at rest and both climbed inside her cockpit so they could just drift safely beside the hidden base amidst the stars and floating cosmic debris.

“When I came back here for training...I tried to imagine my mom walking around these halls.” Keith started and rested his back against the glass, letting the glow of the stars highlight him in a soft fine light. He couldn’t possibly know how gorgeous he was. “I know I chose being a paladin. I just can’t help but wonder y’know? Kinda...selfish of me.”

“Wanting to know where you came from isn’t selfish, it’s natural.” Keith looked softly at Shiro, “Your mother came to earth, met your father, created you and just disappeared. Perhaps she’s still out there somewhere.”

“But...would she WANT me?” There was a shaky fear in Keith’s voice, “I need to know...even if she hates me or something, anything.”

“Keith. I can’t possibly understand what you’re feeling but I want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid.”

“Afraid? Haha...me?”

“You mean you’re not?”

“I’m fucking terrified.” They both share a light exhausted laugh, it felt good, normally when Keith was lulled into a more comfortable mood. Shiro would give him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, gentle passive touches, nothing that can set him on edge. That’s what he wanted to do right now but he had to weigh Keith’s needs over his own. “But...I know I’ll be okay, I have you and the others.” Keith turned to face Shiro, his hair covering those purple eyes...

“You do and will. Always.” Shiro whispered and without even realizing it, his hand just moved the locks of Keith’s hair from his face, “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not.” Keith seemingly curled his face when Shiro’s thumb stroked the side of his cheek, he was so warm, so soft and decided pretty much at this point he wasn’t leaving until he got some sort of clear answer. “Keith, I want to help you...more than anything but this is something that...once we pass this line-”

“I love you, Takashi.” The words hit Shiro like a gunshot, on target, precise and effective and it felt like he waited for an eternity to hear those words from Keith. Shiro took him by the mouth, practically pinning him up against the walls of the Black Lion's cockpit, swallowing his surprise laugh and just lavished what bits of humanity he had in him for this moment.

“Again Keith….please.”

“I love you, Takashi.” Shiro felt like a weight crumbled off his heart, he kissed and kissed Keith’s tears tasting his patience and fear of rejection. He’d swallow them like poison to spare Keith any of that hurt. Hands turned into frantic scratches on skin, kisses became explorations of the tongue. Shiro devoured Keith’s slick, drinking the taste of him, kissing his slit sweetly and making his way inside.

There was nothing in his head except happiness, nothing in his heart just this need to be with Keith, to protect him..it was always there since he met him. He watched Keith flourish, watched him become great and even now watched him take on all threats. Keith was a gift from the cosmos.

Him being an Omega just made it PERFECT.

He survived all of this, just for this moment, to be here with Keith.

Over and over they said words of love to each other, over and over vows of their devotion. Keith took his knot and squeezed every drop from him. Keith could take his soul and Shiro would smile as he did. They were a mess of each other’s fluids, smiling and stroking, kissing and groping. Shiro would call him ‘Baby’ and Keith would melt into his arms, Keith would call him ‘Takashi’ and Shiro fuck him harder.

They knew the other’s limits, they were in sync, in Shiro’s mind…this made them **Soulmates**.

“T-takashi..” Keith whispered and Shiro looked at his eyes droop, he teased his red lips and nibbled the tender flesh, “I…I want…”

“I know baby.”

Shiro knew…he KNEW he had to bond him.

He opened his mouth, _ **his fangs ready.**_

Shiro opened his eyes…the blinding light of the operating lamps over his face, the jolt of agony surging up his side that felt like death but painfully reminded him that he _wasn’t_.

“Good, it was a success.” The doctor snapped and roughly grabbed Shiro’s head. “Our Emperor would like a demonstration of the tech, Champion.”

“Why…are you asking me like I have a choice?” The Galra growled and released his head in disgust, it gave Shiro a moment to notice his newer arm which looked more refined and sleeker in comparison to the experimental one he was given before. Didn’t mean he loved it anymore…it was still a weapon affixed to his body. Ulaz walked in with a chart and a quick look to Shiro’s arm, Shiro followed his eyes back to his arm and noticed a small chip just underneath his wrist guard.

“Champion, you’re fighting against Lorbok from the 12th Quadrant, he has a dense spiked shell and has venom spit.”

“Aim for the joints and don’t get spit on.” Shiro’s voice was so sharp and cold that it caught Ulaz by surprise, “Anything else?”

“They might not give you a lot of weapons…or any at all.”

“Time limit?” Ulaz shook his head, “That’s fine.”

“You sound pretty confident in your victory.” The doctor snorted and faced Ulaz, “Lord Zarkon will be in attendance with his pretty consort yes?”

“Yes and don’t forget your place.” Ulaz snapped back making the doctor jump, “He will be joint ruler to the empire.” Shiro swallowed deeply, keeping quiet and trying not to imagine Keith’s fate, he’s already endured enough as is. “As for you Champion, prove your worth in the Arena once more. Victory means a chance to claim your _prize_. Understand?”

“I do.” Shiro nodded as the doors opened with four large Galra knights walking in as he was placed in shackles, he ignored the pain, dug the deepest he could and stood up straight.

“Good, have him taken to the Arena.” The lift stopped and opened to a chorus of ‘Champion’ pouring out of the arena, Shiro began to tense, hot blood thrumming in his veins making him ready to go out there and fight for the pleasure of the Emperor, for Keith.

Unlike last time, he could NOT fail.

******

Keith was resting, somewhere between sleep and consciousness, he slept the soundest and most satisfied he's ever slept in, well ever.

Hours ago he and Zarkon...

_**Shit.** _

Zarkon was _gentle_ , it was frightening how gentle it was and more frightening how much Keith loved it, how his body responded to feeling Zarkon’s tongue in his cavity. Vibrating on his dick bud until he drew it out and sucked.

The most powerful being in the Universe, mortal enemy of Voltron, the monster that tortured Shiro, his captor and abuser- _his Star Bound_ -sucked his dick.

Keith wasn’t sure how he was keeping sane with all of this. There wasn’t enough therapy in the cosmos to help rationalize what the hell he was going through.

Being Star Bound…something that was passed to him due to his mother abandoning her ‘destiny’, all Keith’s life he felt like he never ‘fit’ on earth. Never connected with anyone beside his father and Shiro but always there was a nagging thread in his mind being tugged, desperately looking up into the skies, to the stars and beyond. Looking for where that connection ended.

He thought it was with Shiro, with Voltron…hell with the BoM but it led him to Zarkon, the manifestation of wickedness and evil. Keith’s luck has always been shit but this takes the whole cake and bakery. He was destined to be an Omega to literal Space Satan.

 _Too bad no one asked Keith how he felt about that but then again, no one ever does._

And yet, even with this truth somehow Keith felt this was ‘Right’. He was meant to be in Space, meant to be a Paladin, meant to be a Consort.

Keith folded his legs up and rested his head, the sex was no longer hurting him and Zarkon’s girth was becoming more tolerable, in fact he was finding himself wanting more of Zarkon. To be happily filled of his Alpha COMPLETELY. To take his knot, to be fat with his kit, to feed him from his…

This shouldn’t have made him happy, why is he happy? WHY IS HE NOT FREAKING OUT?

He needed to calm down, Keith knew what this was…the **Star Bound** thing and his mother defied it. So maybe he could? There has to be a way…

The door slid open and Thace walked in with a basin and some simple black sheer uniform with a deep red cloak, with some small golden jewelry. They looked like cuffs and were impossibly shiny despite being so plain in design. Keith actually perked up when he saw Thace’s stern expression, it melted to something more forelorn when he walked in..almost like a memory of something like this happened in the past.

“Your Highness, I’m here to prepare you, tend to your wounds and dress you.” Thace announced and slid the door close before placing a small chip on the panel and made his way over, “We don’t have long to speak.”

“Will you be able to save Shiro?” Keith stood up and walked across the bed much to the faint surprise of Thace, his body has changed subtly, wider hips, longer hair…Keith was already very pleasant for a halfbreed Galra but now. He was stunning and it was breaking his heart. “Thace?”

“Oh, yes…this mission will cost us lives.” Thace began to slowly wipe Keith down with the warm sponge, traces of Zarkon’s presence on his skin, even his scent clung to Keith’s…mixing it into something surprisingly delicate. “On board we have 20 Blades, 2 more are infiltrating the ship as we speak. Ulaz and I will have to lose our cover in order for this to succeed.”

“I’m…sorry.” Keith whispered guiltily, this was his and Shiro’s fault…no, he couldn’t blame them, no one is to blame. This is WAR and he's been at this long enough to know that...doesn't make it hurt any less. Thace finished wiping Keith down, letting him dry off and helped him dress in the garments he was given. The tight near sheer black uniform left very little to the imagination but it was by design.

Keith was going to be Presented. In front of the ENTIRE ship.

_In front of Shiro._

"Keith...I..Shiro will be fighting in the Arena, his surgery was a success, this spectacle is for amusement and research."

"Is there no way to save him before that?" Keith asked softly but the look in Thace's eyes told him the answer. "I...I see."

"Keith, there's something you should know..about today, what will happen to you."

"Can't be any worse than what's currently happening right?" The small man smiled and the chip emitted a quick beep, before going completely dead. Thace slipped the cloak around Keith's shoulders after he placed the golden cuffs on his wrists. "Okay...let's go." Thace watched the doors slid open as two guards walked in to escort Keith to the Arena, all Thace could do was grab the chip and follow closely behind.

**To hell.**

Shiro learned quickly to be brutal, he also learned how to embrace the spectacle of the arena and the rapturous joy of the crowd to the bloodshed. He had to make it last, to draw out the suffering of his opponent and he did. Shiro was hated and adored, he thought like the toughest Galra, brave against all odds, consistently victorious. But, Shiro felt his soul dying bit by bit, each kill, each desperation, each plea for mercy unyielded.

Lorbok was a skilled fighter, he truly was one of his toughest opponents, the first round he bragged and mocked Shiro for his slightness compared to his lumbering self. When Shiro cracked his skull open and gouged out his eyes, it wasn’t personal. Only one could leave alive the arena and Shiro damn sure he was the one.

The crowd chanted Champion repeatedly and he was in a nightmare, this was automatic and his new arm worked as designed, expertly crafted and made to heighten is already outstanding battle acumen. Shiro hated how effective this arm was.

He looked up at Zarkon, glaring down at him with his expression borderline on disgust and boredom, it wasn't that Shiro was an expert on Zarkon's expressions...the only one he wanted currently was fucking lifeless. But he couldn't act, the Marmora were risking everything for them and he couldn't afford to jeopardize that.. _Patience Yields Focus_. The gated doors of the Arena clanked open and Shiro was expecting the usual flank of either droids or prisoners or even both. But what he saw was a small figured surrounded by large guards.

"K-keith?!"

"Shiro...oh my God Shiro!" Keith pushed through the guards and ran to him nearly colliding into him, the smell of blood and metal and his warmth filled Keith. Shiro almost wanted to breakdown in his arms, instead he pulled Keith up and into a long deep kiss. Full of tongue and teeth, the relief washing over them both and swallowing the others pain. Was this the signal? He had Keith...

"Champion." Zarkon voice sounded throughout the entire Arena, yet he didn't move, "This is the Presenting Ceremony, as Galra, the Consort to the Emperor...the bonds of weakness must be removed. And so, you my Mate will have to shed the last weakness that clings to your being." Thace seated himself close to another Blade just as Ulaz remained close to the Druids, the riskiest position. "Only one shall be victorious. Remove his arm Mate or he shall remove yours. Both of them."

The silence...the coldest in his voice. Keith and Shiro remained in each other's arms...they couldn't move.

"You're out of your fucking mind! I'll never fight for you!" Keith shouted and clung to Shiro closely, there was this strange crawling feeling in Keith's mind...like he shouldn't be standing near him. That this is wrong..

"I know you won't." And the massive Tyrant stood up, leapt into the air and crashed down inside the Arena, the shadow of him nearly swallowed both he and Shiro. "And yet...I know how this story will end." Shiro protectively stood in front of Keith, glaring down at him with contempt and superiority, "Now...don't disappoint me."

Zarkon dashed toward them, Shiro shoved Keith away to block the sheer force of rage emitting from his blows...Keith didn't have any weapons on him but he wasn't going to let that stop him. This COULD be their chance! He tears away his cloak and ran into the fray to deliver kicks to Zarkon's side but he felt the pain in _his side!?_ Keith stumbled and felt the coming slick drip down his thighs. Shiro saw Keith in danger and dash to him but Zarkon was faster, lunging and slashing at his body, managing to tear pieces off his ragged clothing. Keith shook off the pain, the stickiness and heat in his pouch felt like he was sitting on a stove, no, he had to ignore it, he had to fight! Had to help Shiro! 

"ARRGH! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" Keith screamed, there was a flare of Quintessence racing all over his skin, the golden cuffs crackled with his energy and Keith raced over Shiro. He kicked and punched, the pain was indescribable but his rage was consuming, Shiro followed up, sending his rage, his hate and everything inside.

Keith swung and tasted blood as Shiro charged his arm to rush Zarkon, _ready to end it..._

Zarkon lowered his arms as Keith leapt toward him...not to hurt him.

His Alpha _needed_ him.

He needed to _protect_ him.

**FROM SHIRO.**

Keith spun around and held his arms up....Shiro couldn't stop, his active arm burning bright with violence and hate.

Zarkon raised his forearm up, taking the hit and spilling his purple blood all over Keith's body.

Keith's eyes full of fear.

Shiro's face broken from shock.

And Zarkon....finally **smiles**.


	5. The Last Kiss and The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds solace in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.

This has never happened, _**EVER**_.

For the first time in 10,000 years, someone injured Zarkon…someone spilled _his_ blood, he was considered to be the most powerful and feared of all Galra and yet, here he was. The humming death of Shiro’s bionic hand through hard armor and flesh, the look of smug horror that was Zarkon’s face as he looked at him. Shiro was so blinded in his rage and murder that if Zarkon didn’t stop him by using his OWN BODY to block his attack, he could’ve…

Keith stood still, like a deer in headlights, the purple metallic blood brimming with Quintessence coated his face, bits of his hair and body. The feeling felt…surreal.

He looked at his hands with traces of Zarkon’s blood on him then at the wound and the fury in his eyes struck Shiro. It was HATE, genuine pure hate. Keith growled and his claws sharpened with his anger.

His Alpha is _hurt_.

And as sudden as the rage appeared Keith held his head as if he was in pain, he shakily curled away from Shiro and into Zarkon’s chest-his safety-clutching the brim of his breastplate closely.

“I…don’t understand this…” Keith’s voice was barely audible, “I don’t…want you.”

“And yet you defended me as I protected you…and I shall continue to do so.” Keith looked up at Zarkon with glossy eyes. “Such is our bond, you are *my* weakness.”

“K-keith…don’t listen to him!” Shiro gritted and shoved his hand in more, if he could tear through Zarkon’s arm to get to him, he would…it wasn’t until Keith flinched and held his own forearm that he stopped.

“S-shiro….what’s happening to-“

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Explosions rang out, causing the massive space vessel to rock from the impact, several soldiers and attendees scrambled to flee for their lives when Thace stood up, making sure to look at the emperor when he spoke.

“KNOWLEDGE OR DEATH!” Ulaz moved with his blade and stabbed a nearby Druid and chaos erupted all around them, Shiro spotted several Blades appearing from out of nowhere to attack, well! This is the moment and he touched chip in his wrist. It was a blinding bright flash that stunned Zarkon and Keith, quickly, Shiro pulled his hand out, grabbed Keith by the wrist and bolted ran toward the gates of the Arena.

The tinny droids sprung into action to stop Shiro but he cut them down with ease, the hallway was filled with soldiers and Blades clearing the path.

“Hurry! Head to the Launch Bay, Level 8!” One Blade shouted before he was shot by a droid, Shiro didn’t even get a chance to thank him, all he could do was run, taking Keith by the wrist until he realized they were clear in large lift to head to the lower decks of ship. It was once they were safely inside the lift that he finally released him.

“H-how did all of this happen? The Blades…how could they do all this…for us?” Keith asked weakly, Shiro didn’t respond. What could he possibly say, ‘That nearly all available Mamora were assisting them at this very second? That they were all dying to save two hapless bruised Paladins? The guilt ate at him, “S-shiro?”

“Keith I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything…” Shiro looked at Keith holding his forearm, a faint purple mark in the same area where he stabbed Zarkon. Keith followed his eyes, “Shiro…”

“I didn’t protect you…I hurt you, I…” Keith reached over to Shiro’s bionic hand and lifted it to his face, there was hesitation when he felt the faint warm of Keith’s cheek, “I’m so sorry Keith, for everything.”

“Shiro…something has changed in me, I don’t care about this Star Bound shit, I love you. That I know.” Keith could feel the slick in him leak out, he was hurting and flaring up as if this tender touch between them was forbidden and it became unbearable, “Ughh I…I won’t be controlled by this shit. I won’t, I only love you Shiro. You were the only person I EVER have loved.” Shiro pulled Keith to his lips and kissed him deeply, pressing him up against the lift’s wall, the iron of his blood mixing in the deeper he kissed Keith.

But, there was something missing…something muted, the burning between his legs started to throb with anger and he screamed a loud aching sigh as Shiro pulled away. Almost as if he could feel that too.

“Shiro I…”

“No, we’re going to stop whatever this is, Allura and Coran have to know, its not over Keith.” Shiro looked so determined when he said that, he took Keith’s hands and squeezed them. “I know it won’t be easy…”

“When was my life ever easy?” The two shared a weak almost defeated chuckle but Keith felt the pull of something in the back of his mind. Almost like a leash, pulling him the deeper the lift went the stronger the tug was and he touched his nape to feel the bite pulse. “Ah…”

“Keith? What’s wrong?”

“Zarkon bit my fucking neck.” Shiro’s eyes darkened, “It’s throbbing…”

“It’s going to be okay Keith.” Shiro repeated, like he was assuring himself more than Keith…right now they needed to simply get off this ship, the lift doors opened on level 8 and the guards were ready to attack. However the second they saw Keith, they lowered their guns and saluted.

“VEPRIT SA!” The two stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do…Keith felt his neck burn hotter and this time he grabbed Shiro’s hand to lead them to the hanger where the Lions were being kept.

How many days? It felt like forever since he’s seen his beloved Red Lion, the scientists and Druids all backed away when Keith entered, well this made things easier that’s for sure. The warning alarm sounded throughout the ship, the fighting became louder and more bombs shook the vessel…the armored hauls and shielding alone kept the damage to a minimum. Shiro rans to the Black Lion and she welcomed him by lowering their shields.

“Hey, missed you too.” Keith floated over to Red Lion and he approached, the shields didn’t vanish.

“Red? What’s wrong?” Keith gently placed his hands on the shield, its red field glowing ominously and slightly warm from Quintessence energy. “Red? It’s me? Keith…c’mon.” Shiro floated over to him with even more worry in his eyes, Keith breathed in, he kept his hand steady on the shield and tried to reconnect with Red.

But…he couldn’t.

**Red…refused him.**

Keith withdrew, the sorrow and shock on his face as he looked at his Lion and then back at Shiro.

“Red won’t…I don’t have a bond with her anymore.” The doors flew open with a few Blades providing cover but it was no use, Thace and Ulaz managed to get through before trying to keep the weakened doors up. But Keith felt it, like a drum beat becoming louder and heavier. Zarkon was coming and fast.

“Why have you not left yet! Go!” Ulaz shouted at Shiro. Holding his side from a Druid’s claw scratch.

“The Red Lion won’t respond to Keith! We can’t leave without it!” Shiro grabbed Keith by the shoulders gently, “I can carry Red on Black Lion’s back.”

“You need to be able to escape…the weight will slow you down.”

“Keith this is not up for debate.” Keith softly looked up at Shiro, his eyes glossy with tears and he rests his hand on Shiro’s. “No. Keith. No!”

“Shiro…I can’t leave Red and you can’t stay here. Go. As long as the Black Lion is out of Zarkon’s hands…there’s hope. I love you.” Thace and Ulaz joined their side with five BoM beside them. Keith pulled Shiro down for a frantic final kiss, “Quickly, board the Black Lion and go! Please!”

“No, No Keith don’t-“ The makeshift barricade was destroyed and Zarkon climbed over the debris, he looked hellish and his purple blood made small bright glowing globules float in the air. He saw Keith by the Red Lion and Shiro with the Blades, he pushed off the debris to FLY towards them when Keith pushed Shiro to the side to careen into the massive hulk of death, sending them both backwards.

“GO NOW PLEASE!” Keith shouted back, Ulaz practically had to headlock Shiro to get him inside the Black Lion, it was a cramped space with the seven other bodies but Shiro made to his chair to prepare to fly everyone out.

Keith and Shiro locked eyes again and the roar of the Black Lion shook the area as the robotic creature sprung to life and clawed a tear through the ship to escape. Zarkon quickly grabbed Keith and held him to his armored chest to keep him from flying out into space as droids jetted into repair the hole.

He was safe again, safe with his Alpha.

**Where he belonged.**

Zarkon didn't say anything, whatever rage within him didn't show on his face, not that Keith could read it anyway...he tried not to look at Zarkon's face if could help it. The bodies of dead BoM littered the hallways amongst the down droids and soldiers, had to be at least twenty…they died trying to save Shiro and him and only succeeded in saving Shiro. That, Keith was thankful for…Shiro had endured so much from Zarkon and the Empire. If one of them were able to leave this hell, it should be him.

And yet, despite this…he felt hollow, like all of his energy was gone, where there was even a spark nothing was lit there anymore. Just cold ashes. Red rejected him, the bond he had with the Red Lion felt so natural, it helped knowing that there was another being out there that wanted to protect him and now....it was gone.

The feeling was something akin to a maternal bond, Red was protective even somewhat overprotective but they knew how to find each other...the rejection was a deep cut. The deepest.

Keith held his forearm where the phantom pain resided, a pale scar growing ever fainter it seemed. He trailed behind Zarkon because honestly? Where would he go now? He couldn't leave Red here, the Lion may not have wanted his bond anymore but Keith still understood the importance of it. He needed to buy time, Shiro didn't abandon him...he was going to head back to Allura and planned their rescue. Allura was Altean and wise, if she didn't know how to fix this Star Bound shit then Coran had to and Keith wasn't one to give up.

Keith smashed into Zarkon's back and grumbled a curse before noticing they were in front of a massive door.

"Inside.” Zarkon commanded as the door slid open, to Keith’s surprise it was a relatively tranquil room…it was a step down from where he was usually kept, not so much of typical finery but it had a mid sized pool in the middle, the surface was a pale green and took on a serene glow that made the room feel safe and at the same time haunting. A reasonably sized bed and a soothing scent that wafted into Keith’s nose that instantly calmed him. “Tend to your injuries. You are not permitted to leave this room till I return.”

“What about your injuries?” Keith blurted out, unable to stop himself from speaking and held his head.

“They mean nothing. Your concern is noted…the Druids will take of them.” The tyrant’s words were clipped, Keith flinched feeling something of rejection-another one-and his ears fell flat to the side of his head. Zarkon grabbed Keith’s injured forearm tightly, nearly yanking him to the ceiling and causing Keith to react, “Your wounds are deeper, meaningless…you’ve bonded to weakness and now you feel that sting. The sting of betrayal, of failure. Do not allow it to consume you, I will not allow it.” Keith bit his lip and swallowed, that small lit spark returned…he looked away from Zarkon and he was released. “Food will be brought to you shortly…be presentable when servants arrive.”

“Food?”

“You have not eaten in days.” Zarkon remarked, gently grabbing Keith’s small chin to turn his face so their eyes can connect again, “*I* have been feeding you my Quintessence…your physical being still requires nutrients to sustain you till the Unification Ceremony.” Finally, he releases Keith’s forearm and heads toward the door, “Obey me, Keith.” Before Keith could utter a word, Zarkon was gone.

Keith…

He said ‘Keith’.

A small spark of joy in his heart and looked to the pool, it was the brightest light in the room by far and looked so welcoming. Right now he really needed a good long soak anyway, give him time to think, to get his thoughts in the right order. Shiro and the Black Lion were safe, he was here to protect the Red Lion…there was a REASON for it all and he just had to find out why.

Why did Red reject him?

Maybe he could restore the bond?

Keith slipped in the strange warm waters, the moment he submerged inside…a strange energy prickling on his skin, it felt like…Quintessence? Keith stood up in the pool letting the liquid pour from between his fingers, the last time he’s come in contact with the stuff it burned him while healing his wounds but now its nothing but a gentle tingle. Slick began to dribble between his thighs and he instinctively began to wash himself….this wasn’t water, he still felt clean regardless, reenergized. So much of him was no longer the same, his body, his mind and his heart. Keith was changing FORMS.

Like an evolution.

He couldn’t resist feeling his slit becoming hotter, his fingers trailing and slipping inside as the Quintessence waters filled him. The prickling was intense, like it was vibrating within. Keith bit his hand and sighed, nudging his dick tip and pulling his length out while taking the waters into him. What…was he doing? 

Keith wanted to stop, tried to but the energy felt so good inside him, he just wanted to FEEL good and the need, the hunger, to sate this…

He was hollow, it wasn’t enough, not even the Quintessence was actually giving him what he wanted.

He needed his **Alpha**.

When he came, he didn’t feel relief…if anything Keith felt _emptier_.

After a few moments Keith calmed himself and climbed out of the pool groggily and unsatisfied and dried off, he felt revived and the wound on his forearm was gone. He walked to the bed and found some neatly folded up clothes-a long deep red spilt tunic top, black leggings and matching black v cut briefs. The attire was quite nice, soft on his skin and slipping on the new clothes improved his mood by at least 50%. Perhaps he was shallow, Keith never felt he was…he could survive on the basics. Even as a member of Voltron with all the high tech surrounding him, Keith still subsisted on less.

This, felt…NICE. Even if he could feel the creepiness of it all, Keith had no say in what he could do here, what he could wear, he couldn’t even leave this room…or this ship.

Keith had no control here. No say.

And he was strangely fine.

 **This WASN’T normal**. 

Fuck that, FUCK ALL OF THAT.

Keith stomped out of the room, he saw the guards and his nails turned black and long. No, no he’s GOING home, he’s GOING to bond with Red and he was GOING home.

Keith wants, no, desperately wants to go HOME.

He’s going home to Allura, to Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Lance…to Shiro. He’s MAKE Red reconnect with him again, he’ll fix it himself because he’s good at that. He’s always been able to fix things with force before.

The Red Lion WILL obey him, he’ll _make_ it!

The guards were torn down before him, Keith didn’t even register his hits and slashes…he didn’t even see his arms swing, they just fell at his feet. Once he made it to the lift he smashed the panel to Level 8, purple blood coated his hands, his fangs sharp, gums bleeding from where the grew. His tufted ears stood pointed up and alert. Keith could feel smoke in his lungs, that spark was a bonfire now.

Just like moments before, Keith destroyed the JUST repaired door and entered to where the Red Lion stood silently within the shield. The scientists and Druids knew this time they needed to run and Keith lumbered to his Lion enraged. Purple stripes streaked along his forearms and cheeks, his nails elongated into claws as he curled them into fists.

“RED! ITS ME! STOP REFUSING ME!” Keith shouted and banged on the shield, “YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I’M YOUR PALADIN! WHY ARE YOU **REJECTING** ME!?” The Lion was cold, Keith could barely hear a growl or was that coming from him? “RED! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ANSWER ME!” And Keith punched the shield hard, the impact was felt in his bones. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME!? TO SHIRO!? DO YOU EVEN CARE?! I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO HOME!” But no matter what he screamed or shouted; it was in futility. The particle shield would not lower, the Lion would not respond and the crushing WEIGHT of it all finally won over. Tears streamed down his cheeks, it was unbearable. “W-WHY ***sobs*** WHY…DO YOU…REJECT ME _TOO_? ***sobs*** WHY WON’T YOU..TAKE ME HOME?”

“Because you ARE home child.” Keith whipped his head around to see Zarkon before him, he didn’t even hear him approach and so quickly, there was something in his glowing eyes that struck Keith…was it disappointment? Sadness? WHAT?! “The Lion rejects you because THIS is where you belong, your bond with it no longer exists. It can and will not establish a reconnection with you ever again.”

“NO! FUCK YOU! YOU’RE FUCKING LYING!” Keith shouted and began to pant, his body was betraying him again, the creamy slick began to dribble free down his thighs. “EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS A LIE!”

“You are a child, your life is a mere speck compared to my existence…I created these Lions with Alfor millennia ago. Do you think I would not know how they operate?” The tyrant’s voice boomed but Keith remained firm, “Your bond, your life as a Paladin is over…your path led to _me_. Preordained by the very cosmos itself, the Lion SERVED its purpose in bringing you to me and now its task is done.” Keith didn’t believe in what he was hearing, Red couldn’t…WOULDN’T. He felt his resolve eroding from him as his slit pulsated with need.

“Lies….all lies. E-everything…you say is a lie.”

“And yet I stand before you child…my words reach you, deeper than any spoken to you before. We are Star Bound. Connected deeper than any force in the Universe. *I* am your strength and *you* are my weakness.” Keith was losing, he was losing, his mind was racing, his heart was pounding so loudly that he thought that any moment it would burst. The slick pooled at his feet, staining his tunic, everything was rushing through him. He was going to go mad.

He wanted to go home.

_He wanted to go home._

**Home**.

But..where WAS his home exactly? It wasn’t Earth, it wasn’t with Voltron…it wasn’t even with the Mamora. _Not even his mother.._

Shiro…he felt safe with Shiro, HE was his home.

But he _wasn’t_ here.

Like a slow motion pending car wreck of emotions that finally sped up to a fiery aftermath. Keith cried. It was like a pained howl, his heart endured so much, held on for so long and it all was unfair, brutally…consistently unfair.

Swiftly, he felt himself lifted and pressed against the particle shield of the Red Lion, unmovable, cold and there he looked up at Zarkon’s frightening visage, the monster who destroyed so many lives. Who tortured and brutalized both he and Shiro…held him with terrifying tenderness, something in his eyes reached into Keith…like he was witnessing a shade of whatever Zarkon ONCE was.

“Y-you…took… _everything_ from me, everything.” Keith said shattered with hate and sorrow, “I want…to go home, please let me go home. Please.”

“What I have taken away from you was lies, false promises, foolish dreams of belonging to those that can and will never value what you are and what you can become.” Zarkon’s voice lack any warmth despite it being the softest Keith’s ever heard. “What I can GIVE you is eternity. Protection, _want_...What I can give you is peace…I give you the Universe and anything that lies beyond.”

“Keith…I ***am*** your home.”

Soft, it was so very…soft. The kiss connected to his lips and Keith put up no resistance, there WAS no force, no malice. Just a tenderness that Keith couldn’t name but he craved it, oh how he craved this and mellowed into Zarkon's pressure filling him. The thickness of his tongue entered Keith's mouth, massaging over his sore gums and newly pronounced fangs and Keith was sure that he was feeling no pain from this. Even tasting blood from Zarkon's tongue when he pricked it on Keith's fangs, forging and mending, twisting and building. More, More...More. Keith frantically reached up to Zarkon's face, the hard structure of his jaw under his fingers. 

Keith has always fought, always struggled against everything that stood in his way...it was a hard road and Shiro came to him, lead him, taught him how to control that anger and hone it into his natural talents. He flourished...and in that flourishing was love. Shiro taught him how to love, how to be open and embrace another.

_But Shiro wasn't here..._

Zarkon was, he ALWAYS was...even though Shiro couldn't have known, nor could Keith. The truth of it all.

Keith slid down Zarkon's torso, his thighs parted with his fists held above his head so his Alpha could thumb a tear in the soaked leggings and push aside the briefs to get to Keith's slit, teasing the delicate folds open and slipping his finger inside and prodding his dick bud, carefully pulling it free and working the slick pouch for his cocks. Keith cried out, there it was..the filling he so hungered for. Reconnecting, his heart, his fire...

The movement wasn't savage and frantic but it wasn't gentle much either, Keith felt Zarkon fully inside his pouch and ass...thrusting and all the power that he was filling Keith impossibly, he looked at his belly, the deformation swelling it with his Alpha. All of it, all of it was in him.

"Z-zarkon!" Keith panted and twisted as he was at his limit, there was nothing left of Keith and yet the tyrant continued forward...his speed and strength increasing after every tap. Every tap was bliss, every tap was severing a bond he had...Earth, the Garrison, the Marmora, The Red Lion, Hunk, Lance, Allura, Pidge, Coran. The last one.

**Shiro.**

The last one Keith held the closest, the one that made the very fabric of his heart and soul. The one he wanted to hold on...the dream.

"ZARKON, PLEASE DON'T-" Keith's screams loudly into his orgasm as his body was filled with Zarkon's, the heat burning his core, overflowing out of his canal and ass that it felt like he was expanding and bursting...the madness coated bliss, the power so ancient and indescribable and yet so familiar, so welcoming. The low purring was from him now, content and soft. "Zar...kon..." Keith blearily smiled in a daze as he watched his belly swell and begin to deflate from all the semen inside. "I'm...home."

"Yes. You are."

**Snap.**

******

Shiro flew through the silent emptiness of space, his head reeling, his heart aching and shattering all at once…he was angry and bitter and so defeated. He refused to accept this, if he didn’t have anyone else with him, he turn back around and drag Keith if he had to. But…he couldn’t. He needed a plan, something that can ensure that they could save Keith.

“Castle of Lions, can you read me?”

“Holy shit! Shiro! Hey its Shiro!” Lance screeched and Shiro had to smile even though he felt everything inside him telling him to despair, he wasn’t doing a good job seeing how Lance’s face dropped, Allura cut in thankfully.

“Shiro, thank goodness you’re safe…we were planning an attack on Zarkon but were told to wait by the Mamora and Prince Lotor of all people.”

“It…it was a wise call, we’re going to need immediate medical treatment for seven.”

“Seven? Where’s Keith?” Hunk asked Shiro gritted his teeth, swallowed the lump in his throat, “Oh…no..”

“We’ll brief you when we land. ETA in 2 hours. Shiro out.” Shiro immediately ended the call, he didn’t want to speak or think, he was trying to compartmentalize and focus on a plan but deep inside he could feel it. The feeling of a crawling ivy wrapping around his heart and mind.

That he **lost**.


End file.
